A Pawfull of Wisdom Can go a Long Way
by kanna55
Summary: To survive you must find a silver flame...The starry cat whispered.Wait! I don't understand!Spottedwing exclaimed. She awoke startled. She had received a prophecy from StarClan!
1. Chapter 1

Hey, what's up? This is my first Warrior story; let me know what you think please. There might be some speling errors...

FlameClan

Leader; Ricochetstar, a black tom with orange on the tips of his ears and tail.

Deputy: Shootingcomet, a she-cat with a pelt that looks like the night sky.

Medicine cat: Spottedwing, a wise gray tom.

Aprentice, Silverpaw

Warriors [toms and she-cats without kits

Battleclaw, a fierce tabby tom with gray paws.

Silvermaple, an energetic light gray she-cat.

Apprentice, Flamepaw

Lionleaf, a bulky light orange tom with dark red stripes.

Dragonmagic, a beautiful tortishell she-cat with a dragon's eyes.

Darkshadow, a quiet she-cat with a black pelt.

Apprentice, Blackpaw

Redfoot, a loyal tom with a sand colored pelt and red paws.

Frost, a beautiful she-cat with a snow colored pelt.

Apprentices [kits over six moons old

Blackpaw, a hotheaded tom with a black pelt and pure white paws.

Flamepaw, a quick-tempered she-cat with a flame colored pelt.

Silverpaw, a gentle she-cat with a silver colored pelt

Queens[she-cats nursing kits

Goldmoon, a pretty she-cat with a gold pelt and white eyes

Kits, Dawnkit, Bloodkit, and Rosekit

Elders [senior cats

Featherwhisker, an old beautiful she cat with a feather like tail.

DarkClan Leader; Gorsestar, a wise tabby tom 

**Apprentice, Jadepaw**

**Deputy; Cometclaw, a fierce and loyal white she-cat with comet like eyes **

**Medicine cat; Littleshadow, a small tortishell tom**

**Apprentice, Cloudpaw**

**Warriors**

**Sandwhisper, a quiet she-cat with a sand like pelt.**

**Blizardstorm, a lithe loyal tom with a snow white pelt**

**Apprentice, Whiskerpaw**

**Hazelwillow, a bulky tabby tom with amber eyes**

**Shadowclaw, a lithe tabby tom with black eyes**

**Apprentice, Tabbypaw**

**Apprentices**

**Tabbypaw, a quick-tempered tabby she-cat with blue eyes**

**Whiskerpaw, a frisky tortishell tom**

**Jadepaw, a pretty light gray she-cat with eyes the color of jade**

**Cloudpaw, a friendly bracken colored tom with a good memory.**

**Queens**

**Dawnheather, a creamy colored she-cat with green eyes.**

**Kit, Willowkit**

**Elders**

**Leaftail, a bulky tom with a bramble colored pelt.**

SwiftClan

Leader; Redstar, a dark red she-cat with an orange tail.

Deputy; Unknown [The previous deputy Fernfoot fled from a fight with DarkClan and was never saw again.

Medicine cat; Leafwind, a pretty tortishell she-cat with a white tail and muzzle. Apprentice, Quickpaw

Warriors

Batteredtial, a bracken colored tom with no tail.

Apprentice, Loyalpaw

Blossomedflower, a kind she-cat with pink eyes.

Silveroak, an aggressive orange tom with yellow eyes.

Apprentice, Tallpaw

Skywing, a handsome tom with a sand colored pelt and sky blue eyes.

Hawkshadow, a gentle tom with a dark gray pelt.

Apprentice, Clampaw

Apprentices

Loyalpaw, a brave tom with a bracken colored pelt.

Quickpaw, a swift lithe she-cat with a sand colored pelt and one black paw.

Tallpaw, a long legged tom with an orange pelt.

Clampaw, a risky hotheaded tom with a light gray pelt.

Queens

There are no current queens right now.

Elders

There aren't any Elders either.

Cats outside the Clans

Prince, a tabby tom whose owners own an animal hospital.

Hunter, a dangerous tom with a tiger like pelt.

Mage, a smart she-cat with a red and orange pelt.

Thanks for reading!R&R please!


	2. Chapter 2

I'm making one slight change to the characters. Enjoy!

Spottedwing's POV

Spottedwing had had this dream many times before. It always led her to the dark damp cave in Highstones, and it was that same dream that was always on her mind.

"To save the Clan from the darkest of hours you must find a flame," The ancient cat muttered.

"Wait I don't understand! You must explain it to me!"Spottedwing exclaimed. But it was to late the dream was already fading away.

"Spottedwing! Spottedwing!" A familiar voice said. She woke with a start."Silverpaw you scared me out of my fur!" She said still trying to shake off the dream.

"You won't belive this, Ricochetstar just let a kittypet join the Clan!"Silverpaw yowled. She was so excited that she was trembling.

"Really." She said not believing her ears.

"Yeah lets go see!"Silverpaw meowed. Not waiting for a reply, she burst out of the bramble entrance.

'Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath shadowrock for a Clan meeting" Ricochetstar called the traditional calls for a Clan meeting. "As some of you know there is a kittypet wanting to join FlameClan, I'm going to allow this." He meowed. Gasps rippled like a wave through the cats below, he waited for them to fade away before yowling.

"I declare that her name apprentice name be Flamepaw in honor of her flame colored pelt!" He paused before going on. "Silvermaple, your mentor was Ripplepelt he taught you wisdom and patience, I hope you will pass that on to Flamepaw."Ricochetstar meowed. As Shootingcomet pushed Flamepaw forward to touch muzzles with his new mentor, Spottedwing muttered under her breath.

The prophecy had begun!!

Chapter one end…

Yeah I know really short for a chapter. I think it's better than my previous stories. But I'll let you decide! R&R please. The next chapter should be coming in soon! Silverflame


	3. Chapter 3

Ok peoples

Ok peoples. I am actually going to tell you the changes I made to the characters, if you didn't notice already. Spottedwing is a girl, and Shootingcomet is Flamepaw's mentor. That's all I wanted to clarify. HERE WE GO!!

Flamepaw's POV

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath Shadowrock for a Clan meeting!" Ricochetstar called the summons for a Clan meeting. But there was no need, for the Clan was still there from Flamepaw's ceremony. "Rosekit, Bloodkit, and Dawnkit come here."Ricochetstar beckoned with his tail as the three kits scampered forward tripping over their paws in their haste. "Redfoot, you are ready for your first apprentice. Your mentor was Frost, she taught you courage and strength, may you pass that on to Rosepaw." As Rosepaw and her new mentor touch noses, Ricochetstar yowled,"Dragonmagic, now that Lionleaf is a warrior you are free to have an apprentice. Your mentor was Raggedtail he taught you wisdom and fairness may you pass that on to Dawnpaw." Last of all, Ricochetstar declared" Lionleaf, you are ready for your first apprentice. Your mentor was Dragonmagic she taught you loyalty and kindness, may you pass that on to Bloodpaw." As the Clan called the new apprentices by their new names Flamepaw did not join in, for she did not feel that all the cats accepted her as a member of the Clan.

"Welcome to the Clan Flamepaw!" Silverpaw meowed.

" Thanks." Flamepaw replied, surprised to receive such a friendly greeting from a cat that she had just met. Looking around she saw cats that were less happy about her joining the Clan. A cat whose name she thought was Battleclaw was glaring at her with the hatred of a fox. Shuddering, she tried to ignore the cat's icy gaze burning into her fur.

'Flamepaw." Silvermaple called. She got up and walked over to her mentor.

" This is Spottedwing she is our medicine cat." Silvermaple meowed, flicking her tail to indicate the gray she-cat next to her. Flamepaw murmured a greeting as Shootingcomet explained, "She heals the sick and injured of our Clan."

" If something's wrong or if you feel sick feel free to come to me and I'll get something for you." Spottedwing offered. Flamepaw nodded. "Now go and get some rest and something to eat." Silvermaple ordered.

Dismissed, Flamepaw padded over to the fresh-kill pile and choose a mouse. The smell made her mouth water. She spotted some cats her own age eating by a tree stump and padded up to join them.

"Well if it isn't the kittypet!" sneered a black colored tom.

" Leave her alone Blackpaw!" Bloodpaw snapped as he and his sisters padded up to join them.

"Don't listen to him he's got bees in his brain." Rosepaw muttered in her ear.

"Aren't you excited? We get to start our training tomorrow!" Dawnpaw asked her.

'Oh yes, I can't wait!" Flamepaw replied, unable to contain her excitement.

" Do you think our mentors will train us together?" Bloodpaw meowed.

"I hope so!" She replied, pleased to see that she was making friends.

She took a bite of her mouse, and got a lovely surprise. It was so good! Much better than the kittypet food that her twolegs fed her.

"Is it better than that stuff that your twolegs fed you?" Rosepaw asked flicking her tail to indicate the mouse. Flamepaw merely nodded, wanting to preserve the flavors for a bit longer.

Bloodpaw Dawnpaw, and Rosepaw got up and padded into the apprentices den, Flamepaw was quick to follow. She was exhausted." Where do I sleep?" She asked.

"Any where as long as you're nowhere near me!" Blackpaw hissed a he slipped in behind her. Picking a nest close to her new friends she curled up and sleep came easily.

Some part of Flamepaw knew she was dreaming when she awoke in a clearing. Lighted by starlight she saw four giant rocks bordered the clearing. "Greetings, Flamepaw." Meowed a voice behind her. Gasping Flamepaw whirled, coming face to face with a cat who looked like a reflection of her but only older and instead of emerald colored eyes his eyes were as white as clouds. "W-wh-who are you?" She stammered.

"I am Amberstar." The starry warrior answered." From now on where ever you go I will be with you…" He murmured." Wait don't go!" She yowled, as the dream was lost. A frenzy of visions were hurled at her. Cats were pelting past her screeching as if running from something, yowling in pain and sorrow. And then there was a hill, made of the bones and pelts of dead cats. "Only Flame will save the forest…" Amberstar's voice murmured in her ear.

End

Creepy right? I wonder what that dream was about? You'll find out eventually…


	4. Chapter 4

Peoples

Peoples! Some reviews would be nice! Ok ok I'm typing I'm typing!

Flamepaw's POV

A paw prodding her in the side awoke her after the horrid vision she'd just been shone.

"Hey! How the heck is anyone supposed to get any sleep with you twitching and yowling like that?" Opening her eyes, she saw Blackpaw standing over her with a paw raised to jab her again.

"Sorry." She muttered sleepily.

"So you should be!" He snapped.

Flamepaw curled back up in her nest and she fell into an uneasy sleep.

The next morning

"Flamepaw! Flamepaw! Wake up todays our first day of training!" Bloodpaw whispered in her ear. She sprang up immediately. Looking around her she wondered where she was. Why wasn't she curled up in her bed at home? Then information came flooding back to her. She remembered that she had joined the Clan after an encounter with FlameClan's leader Ricochetstar.

Padding out of the den, she headed for the fresh-kill pile. Choosing a chipmunk she devoured it in famished gulps. "Flamepaw!" Turning her head she saw Silvermaple padding toward her. "Are you up for seeing the territory?" She asked.

"Sure!" Flamepaw replied with shining eyes.

Silvermaple nodded, rose, and headed toward the rocky entrance of the camp with Flamepaw in tow. They headed straight for several foxlenghts before veering off to the left. The rocky scenery looked bare and forbidding to her. They continued into a forest. They went several taillenghts before Silvermaple stopped and meowed,

" We live half way up a mountain in a sheltered hollow made of stone. But part of the forest below is ours the part that we're in now. The other parts belong to SwiftClan and DarkClan. See what you can scent using your mouth not your nose." Silvermaple told her.

Obeying, Flamepaw opened her mouth and inhaled deeply. "Mouse, and two other scents that I haven't smelled before." She answered.

"Good. The stronger scent you smell is SwiftClan; the border between our territories isn't far from here. A great battle was once fought here between our previous leader Yellowstar and SwiftClan's pervious leader Shadowstar. That is how the border was established sadly both leaders died fighting for their Clans," Silvermaple explained." The other scent you smelled is hawk, they are easy to hunt if you know the right hunting technique. Never forget to look up, Flamepaw, they have taken cats before." Silvermaple meowed.

She tried to imagine a great bird flying off with a cat in its talons and shuddered." Let's continue." Her mentor meowed, rising. They headed deeper in to the forest coming to a stop below a great aspen that towered over their heads.

"This is the Star Tree, it is said that if a cat is chosen by StarClan sleeps beneath it, then StarClan will visit them in their dreams." Silvermaple explained. But Flamepaw wasn't listening; she was staring in awe at the great tree. Letting out a mrrrw of laughter Silvermaple gave her a nudge and purred "Come on if we get back in time maybe there will be time for a quick battle training session."

That got her attention. Standing up she followed her mentor around the rest of the territory. Silvermaple showed her the Guardian Rock, "The rock that watches over all of FlameClan" Silvermaple had said. The border to DarkClan. Which was in the shadow of the mountain, giving it a dark and sinister look. After an exhausting day, they headed back to camp.

"Hey Flamepaw!" Bloodpaw and his sisters were racing toward her.

"Hey, what's up?" She greeted them.

"What did you do today?" Rosepaw meowed.

"Silvermaple showed me the territory." She answered.

"Lucky we got stuck taking care of the Elders." Bloodpaw sulked.

"Featherwhisker almost bit my tail off, She's so grumpy all the time." Rosepaw meowed.

"Well, maybe if you didn't wake her up with all your chattering." Dawnpaw defended the old queen.

Rosepaw had no reply to that, so to prevent a fight Flamepaw meowed, "Maybe we should ask Silvermaple, Redfoot, Dragonmagic, and Lionleaf if we could do battle training tomorrow."

"Great idea Flamepaw!" Bloodpaw meowed.

Embarrassed by his praise Flamepaw thought this was a good time to go ask them.

"I'm going to go find Silvermaple, how about you go find your mentors and ask them," Flamepaw suggested.

"Ok!" They all meowed in unison, and split up in search of their mentors.

Flamepaw found Silvermaple quickly, talking with Dragonmagic below Shadowrock.

"Um, excuse me Silvermaple." She politely interrupted their conversation.

"What is it Flamepaw?" Silvermaple asked. At that moment Dawnpaw walked up behind her and they both asked together. "Can we do battle training together tomorrow?"

Their mentors exchanged amused glances. "Of course, let me ask Lionleaf if it's ok with him." Dragonmagic replied. "Thank you!" She and Rosepaw meowed. They watched as Dragonmagic padded up to Lionleaf and meowed something. Lionleaf nodded, and Dragonmagic walked back and said, "Battle training it is."

"Thank you!" Flamepaw meowed again before she and Rosepaw padded away to the fresh-kill pile. She chose a hawk while Rosepaw chose a rabbit.

They headed over to the stump where she had seen them eating yesterday, and sat down to eat.

It wasn't long before the other apprentices joined them and exchanged news about their day. Flamepaw felt a cats gaze burning into her fur and when she looked she saw Battleclaw glaring at her like before. When she met his gaze he looked away and whispered something into Frost's ear. She looked at her and hissed, "What are you looking at kittypet?" Flamepaw turned away, but now she felt both cat's eyes on her, scorching her fur.

She felt uneasy for the rest of the night. Until she slipped inside the apprentices den and felt the comforting presence of Amberstar. She heard Amberstar murmur in her ear. "Beware of an enemy who never stops fighting…"  
Flamepaw let herself fall into the paws of sleep.

What was that all about? I'm not going to tell you. That would ruin the story! Figure it out yourselves!


End file.
